


First Case

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: Vampire investigator [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Private Investigators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Alex thinks about the incident at the precinct that ended with her suspension. Kara, Alex and Lucy that Lucy's fiancée is a lot more than she appears to be.





	First Case

**Author's Note:**

> Ok now we have:  
> 11 Votes Lucy.  
> 9 Votes Alex.  
> and 1 Vote for Kara to end up with everyone: Alex, Lucy, Cat, Diana, Sara and Laurel.  
> I hope you enjoy this part.
> 
> Also thank you for your votes and comments on the first 3 parts... you are all awesome :)

The Car ride to Lucy’s apartment was silent, Alex could tell that she was dying to ask Alex about the bruise on her cheek but Alex couldn’t tell her about it because she did not understand herself.

It happened after Kara left the precinct and Alex spotted some of her fellow detectives talking and one detective was glaring at Kara as she left, he was a tall man with muscular features.

He was also an asshole, Kara and Alex knew him back in high school when they were kids and back when Kara was mortal and human, it was no secret that Kara was adopted by the Danver family and it was no secret why her parents abandoned her.

He was the main tormentor of Kara’s past in high school and Alex hated the way he would make Kara cry, spitting out sick names between his teeth in front of the other school students.

Alex watched and she forgot her girlfriend was even there to begin with, he was spitting out the sick names he used to call Kara back in school and Alex felt her anger and her rage flowing, if she was a vampire she would have ripped his fucking throat out… it would have been a pleasure.

She often wondered if Kara would ever turn her to a vampire but that thought was cut off when the man glared hatefully towards the elevator that Kara left in “That Kara’s a filthy freak of nature!” he spat,

That did it… Alex’s temper snapped and she launched herself at him and her fist collided with his nose with a sickening sound, blood sprayed from his nose as Alex continued to rain down hell on him for what he called Kara.

One of the fellow detectives went to restrain her but she pushed him off her and continued to smack him violently, he grabbed her fist and punched her hard across the face… a bruise forming on her cheek and he went to attack her and that hit made her last nerve snap and she spin kicked him hard and knocked him out for the count.

“Enough!!!” the sound of their boss J’onn J’onzz entered the room and Alex was panting angrily.

When all was said and done and statements were given the detective that Alex hit in defence of Kara was fired and Alex was placed on suspension but Maggie was fuming at her girlfriend.

“Ok, want to explain what the hell happened back there?” Maggie demanded.

“He was being an ass, somebody had to knock him down” Alex replied.

“Alex he has always been an ass but what I saw today was way beyond that of you protecting your best friend” Maggie said as she folded her arms “Want to explain?” Maggie asked and Alex lowered her head.

“She is my best friend Maggie” Alex said and Maggie snorted “Are you sleeping with her?” Maggie asked and Alex sighed shaking her head “No I am now, I don’t have an affair… unlike some people” she said.

Maggie shrank back in hurt knowing she deserved that but it did not make it right for Alex to say it, she made one mistake after a stupid argument and ended up sleeping with a woman in a bar after some drinks… Alex found out 2 weeks later and since then their relationship had become more strained by the second.

Alex did not tell Kara of course, Kara would have killed Maggie if she discovered what Maggie had done, cheating on Alex was a capital offense in Kara’s opinion and punishable by having your throat ripped out.

Kara was not a killer at heart, she was kind and sweet and sunny, even though she was a vampire but hurt the ones she loves and all bets are off and she would kill anyone who dared hurt them.

Maggie and Alex shouted at each other until Alex stormed out of the apartment and headed to Kara’s.

That was how Alex ended up in the car with Kara and Lucy on their way to Lucy’s apartment to investigate Lucy’s fiancée for any signs that she was not human.

Kara, Alex and Lucy made it to the door and unlocked it “Come on in” she said and she lead the way into the apartment, she tried to switch on the lights but they would not turn on.

“Hmm odd… I swear I changed that lightbulb with a new one earlier” Lucy said and Kara hummed as she stepped further into the apartment, closing her eyes she inhaled deep and reached inside her leather jacket, Alex watched Kara and knew something was up.

“What are you seeing Kara?” Alex asked, Kara opened her eyes and they were blood red “Not seeing, feeling… whatever your wife is Lucy… she is powerful and dangerous” Kara said and Lucy simply stared at Kara’s blood red eyes.

“Your… Your eyes” Lucy whispered.

Kara nodded and went to reply but was cut off by the sound of laughing coming from the dark shadows.

“Well, my love… it appears you have brought me dinner” the rough voice of a woman came from the shadows and soon yellow eyes glowed in the darkness.

Alex drew her service weapon and aimed only for something long zap out from the shadow and knock the gun from her hand and it slide across the floor and under the sofa.

“Oh Kara… is that?” Alex whispered as they watched what look like a very long tail disappear back into the shadows and soon Lucy Lane’s fiancée stepped out from the shadows, her skin green and scaly, a tail swishing back and forth, eyes glowing yellow, hair long and red, her claws razor sharp and her wings folded back neatly behind her.

“Holy shit!” Kara squeaked in excitement “You’re a freaking…” she stopped herself from saying it by slapping her hand over her mouth to contain her glee, Lucy and Alex looked at Lucy’s fiancée in shock and horror.

Smoke puffed out of Lucy’s fiancée’s nose, Kara’s grinned slowly backing away “Uh Alex… Lucy… take cover” Kara said and in seconds she, Lucy and Alex dived for cover behind the couch.

“Of all the things to start my business off and I end up with this… this is so going on my Facebook page!” Kara giggled and went to take a picture of Lucy’s fiancée who was right now blowing fire from her mouth.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE?!” Alex screamed.

Kara grinned “She’s a fucking Dragon” she squealed in excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and looking forward to hearing more from you.


End file.
